


Piratas

by Lybra



Series: Tobidei Week 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Pirates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra
Summary: Deidara es un peligroso pirata atacando el Akatsuki. El capitán va a intentar domarlo.
Relationships: Deidara & Tobi (Naruto), Deidara & Uchiha Obito, Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Hidan & Kakuzu (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Nagato | Pain & Uchiha Itachi
Series: Tobidei Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Tobidei Week 2020





	Piratas

**Author's Note:**

> Lemon. Para la Tobidei Week 2020. Día 4: Siete mares.

Exhaló al sol, totalmente agotado. La temperatura sobre esa cubierta se estaba volviendo insoportable teniendo que estar tanto tiempo quieto en una misma posición. Debió haberlas programado para más temprano. Ese capitán no estaba demostrando ser todo lo fiero que su fama indicaba, hasta el momento nadie de los capturados de su antigua tripulación había caminado por el trampolín, sino que iban siendo dejados en botes de lo que fue su barco. Maldijo la celeridad de su Capitana, no, de en adelante ex-capitana, en escapar. Incluso si esa era la norma, incluso si Deidara no había dudado en abandonar compañeros demasiado lentos antes. Es que no podía aceptar que esta vez él fuera el lento, cuando Kurotsuchi lo mandó específicamente a perder tiempo en su obrita de arte. Que, por cierto, ya faltaba poco para se concretara.

Los inútiles que lo atraparon le enderezaron el torso de unas patadas cuando las pesadas botas negras llegaron finalmente a él.

–Éste estaba solo en las baterías, Capitán– habló el imbécil ojeroso que había participado en su captura.

Deidara se tragó la mitad del insulto que había preparado cuando vio al hombre enfrente suyo. Alto, enfundado en apretadísimas calzas de cuero, una extraña camisa con pocos ribetes a juego con las otras prendas negras. El rojo borravino del tapado de capitán con apliques de oro era el único color que cortaba toda su negra figura, incluyendo el parche donde debió haber alguna vez un ojo izquierdo y el amplio tricornio con tétricas plumas de cuervos y buitres. Las impresionantes cicatrices en un costado de la cara y el labio inferior partido fueron lo último que le hicieron suspirar.

–Estás para comerte– susurró, pero la voz seca apenas se separó de sus labios debido a la sed.

No sabía que Obito leyó claramente sus labios.

–¿Qué estabas haciendo en las baterías?– habló con una voz autoritaria que no sirvió para nada a la hora de detener la imaginación de Deidara.

–Divirtiéndome, hm– respondió mientras se lamía descaradamente los labios y lo miraba directo al ojo.

A Obito no le fue indiferente esa mirada apasionada a medio camino entre el cielo y el mar, como tampoco lo fue el gesto obsceno, la exótica apariencia del cabello suelto enredado con trenzas de tela ni la forma en que la cuerda se apretaba contra su torso, sujetando apretado el sudoroso pecho bronceado que se mostraba generoso tras esa camisa blanca de amplias bocamangas con delicados ribetes. Movía los pies descalzos como un niño que acaba de cometer una travesura pero no está dispuesto a revelarla.

–¡Este es raro, jefe!– aulló un canoso con voz borracha.

–No alcanzó a robar nada– Nagato interrumpió a su vergonzante compañero –. Lo agarramos con las manos en la pólvora.

–¿Eso es todo?– preguntó el Capitán, con la mirada cansada.

–¡Nadie se refiere así de mi trabajo!– le gritó el prisionero, mientras el resto de la tripulación del Akatsuki comenzaba a gritar porque fuera lanzado al mar.

–¿Qué trabajo?– interrogó, pero un rugido desde las troneras le respondieron enseguida.

Durante unos minutos, los cañones lanzaron en una ordenada coreografía toda su artillería al mar, pese a las órdenes de Obito para que detuvieran la pérdida. Deidara se entretuvo viendo el caos a su alrededor, mientras intentaba cortar la soga de sus muñecas con su pequeño cortaplumas escondido tras su cinturón. Estaba a punto de lograrlo, cuando la silueta agitada del capitán con el sable en mano se acercó a él como un torbellino.

Fue puesto bruscamente de pie, y su cortaplumas le fue arrancado de la mano por el capitán, que lo lanzó al mar. El hombre siseaba furibundo, respirándole en las narices.

–Y yo que te iba a dejar partir en bote con el resto de tus secuaces– le escupió entre dientes, mientras su tripulación comenzaba a pedir por un castigo mayor –. ¡Preparen el trampolín!

Los vítores no se condijeron para nada con el ánimo de Deidara. ¿Sólo él sería _el único_ de su antigua inútil tripulación en ser empujado a una muerte casi segura?

–Estás loco si piensas desperdiciarme así, hm– le retrucó pegando su frente al mentón del otro, que se arrugó en una mueca de indignación –. ¿Estás seguro de que no me necesitas?

El ojo carbón vibró y Deidara alcanzó a entrever unos extraños lunares rojos que le coloreaban el iris, haciéndole sentirse más atraído a ese pedazo de hombre.

Obito era uno de los capitanes piratas más temidos del nipón rey de los mares, pero no por ello menos inmune al hambre luego de tantos años en altamar.

–No tienes nada de valor– lo sacudió, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Deidara contuvo a tiempo una respiración que quiso escapársele.

–Matemáticas.

El moreno lo miró confuso durante un instante.

–¿Quién en tu barco calcula los tiempos y la precisión de los tiros tal como yo lo hice? Hace tiempo que el arte de las cuentas dejó de ser prioridad entre los bombarderos piratas de Japón, hm.

Obito ignoró a los párvulos que ahora vitoreaban al extraño, después de todo era costumbre de sus hombres, sin hacerlos menos fieles. El punto que tenía el exótico joven atado enfrente suyo, era que carecía de un buen bombardero desde hacía casi al menos una década, y lo mismo podía decir de sus otros rivales frente a los corsarios imperiales.

–Camina– le lanzó antes de arrastrarlo hacia su camarote, bajo los gritos salvajes de sus seguidores, poniéndolo de espaldas y empujándolo con la punta de su sable –. Vas a responderme cómo llegaste a las baterías y cuáles son los planes de Kurotsuchi.

–Preferiría que me apuntaras con el otro sable, hm– le lanzó Deidara antes de ser tomado por los cabellos de la nuca y empujado a trompicones al camarote.

Los hombres de Obito no hicieron más que silbar y aplaudir la buena suerte de su querido capitán, el cual apuró el paso antes de que se le notara algún síntoma de vergüenza.

* * *

El chasquido de la pesada puerta y el cierre con la llave de plata estremecieron un poco a Deidara, pero no lo suficiente para que evitarle avanzar a curiosear el camarote. Era un poco más pequeño que el de Kurotsuchi, y mucho más desordenado, pero contra la pared resaltaba una cama de dos plazas cubierta de pieles. Deidara sonrió.

–Quédate ahí– volvió a apuntarle a la espalda atada con el sable, cortándole las cuerdas y un poco de la camisa.

Deidara apretó los ojos cuando el filo hizo arder una parte de su cintura.

–Si no quieres que te rompa algo más con el sable– culminó Obito, enfundando el arma en su ostentoso cinturón.

Deidara vio cómo las cuerdas se deslizaban rotas hacia el piso, pero seguía con las muñecas atadas a la espalda. Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió con picardía.

–Con el sable de carne sí. De hecho, podríamos tener una batalla con nuestras espadas, hm– sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras empujaba su pelvis hacia el capitán pirata.

Ya en la intimidad de su camarote, Obito se permitió respirar con fuerza y morderse él también la boca.

–No creas que me dejaré seducir sin saber qué quería tu capitana a cambio.

–Vaciarles de todo su armamento, eso es todo. No pensé que huiría tan rápido sin mí, hm– agregó ofendido, maldiciendo por última vez a la mujer.

–No puede ser tan simple– decretó Obito, mirándolo con atención. Años de liderazgo en el mar no le venían solos. Era capaz de detectar a un mentiroso de entre cientos.

Pero no estaba encontrando la mentira en los ojos cerúleos ni en la bonita cara.

Sacó lentamente su mosquete del cinturón, comprobando su carga.

–Tiene que haber algo más– le apuntó con el cañón a la frente, haciéndolo retroceder nervioso.

Deidara insultó a Kurotsuchi de todos los modos que su mente fue capaz de crear.

–Oye, me gustaba más el sable, hm– le sonrió con nervios, intentando en vano soltarse las muñecas.

Obito iba a apretar más.

Ahora Deidara tenía el sable al borde de la carótida y el mosquete presionando en la frente. El chico tragó con dificultad.

–Qué más te ordenó tu capitana– escupió con seriedad Obito.

–Vaciarles las cañoneras– repitió apurado –. Nada más a menos que me lo invente– quizás debería inventarse algo.

Bien, no esperaba mucho más que morir joven, bonito y con tesoros cuando se unió a los piratas de niño. Una lástima haber perdido su mosquete, su cofre y sus zapatos al intentar invadir el Akatsuki. Y no haber podido probar al capitán que tenía enfrente, esos eran todos sus arrepentimientos.

Tragó ruidosamente cuando el sable comenzó a bajar desde su garganta, hasta la línea que marcaba sus bruñidos pectorales.

–Tatuajes piratas– comentó el otro, desviando la hoja hacia el lado izquierdo del pecho del chico, descubriendo el extraño diseño –. No sé qué significa– le empujó más la camisa con el filo.

Deidara se apuró en responder.

–Le pagué al tatuador con droga. Tampoco yo sé si significa algo, hm.

Su corazón latió en una leve esperanza al ver una sonrisa de lado en el sensual labio partido, como si aquello le hubiera hecho gracia. Lo que daría por tener esa boca en lugar de ese sable recorriéndole el torso.

Obito bajó con parsimonia su filo, abriendo los botones remedados, algunos de los cuales saltaron a la madera húmeda mientras el chico contenía una queja y él detenía la punta sobre un ovalado ombligo con un pequeño lunar a su costado, uno que le gustó particularmente.

–¿En qué eres bueno además de calcular los tiempos de los bombarderos?

–Puedo inventar una bomba-cóctel con casi cualquier cosa que caiga en mis manos y me gusta experimentar eso en los cañones– el tono de orgullo se tragó todo rastro de miedo anterior.

–Interesante– lo interrumpió Obito, las manchas rojas de su ojo brillando tenues a la luz de las velas.

Deidara continuó incitado.

–También soy bueno en mamadas y en meterme cosas en el trasero, hm– le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió descarado.

Obito levantó las cejas. Definitivamente no esperaba oír algo como eso.

–Eso es aún más interesante– bajó el mosquete y se lo guardó en su funda, al tiempo que le levantaba el mentón hasta el extremo de provocarle dolor en el cuello, obligándole a sostenerle la mirada.

La garganta y el bocado de Adán se agitaron tensos contra el filo, mientras el rubio tragaba con dificultad, pero le devolvía una mirada de oscura lujuria.

Al fin encontraba uno como él. Uno _para_ él, además.

–No confío para nada en ti– le advirtió incluso sabiendo que el chico no le había mentido –. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Deidara– respondió con la boca seca y la respiración agitada. Por favor, que ese tipo se le lanzara encima, rogó. Nunca había estado con un capitán, y definitivamente ninguno de los capitanes que conoció se hallaba tan fibrosamente conservado.

–Bello nombre– al moreno le gustó –. Yo soy el capitán Uchiha…

–Obito– le interrumpió el chico, con una minúscula sonrisa apretando su boca –. Eres famoso tú y tu barco, hm.

Obito torció la boca.

–No interrumpas a quien tiene una espada en tu garganta– le susurró, contento al verlo sudar un poco.

El chico le caía bien, pero quería provocarle reacciones como las que le venía causando a él, y que venía aguantando con estoicismo.

Deidara decidió jugárselas de todos modos.

–No tengo la culpa si nadie me dijo el pedazo de hombre que eras, hm.

–¿Tienes hambre, eh?

–Yo siempre estoy hambriento– intentó alejarse del filo y acercarse al capitán, sin éxito.

Obito lo seguía manteniendo alejado por la gran hoja.

–Estás de suerte, porque yo también.

–¿Entonces a qué esperas?– se enojó Deidara, entre la espada y las cuerdas que le inutilizaban los brazos.

Obito no tuvo más dudas al ver su expresión de desafío apasionado sin miedo.

–Olvídate de que fuiste parte del Iwagakure.

–¿Es eso?– escupió sarcástico –. ¡Hombre, me abandonaron a la primera! ¡Soy un pirata y no es la primera vez que me…!

Su exclamación fue interrumpida por una boca seca que se lanzó contra la suya, todo el cuerpo del capitán pirata empujándolo a la cama con doseles, el sonido del sable rebotando contra el piso. El tricornio cayó de la cabeza del capitán, revelando un extraño cabello corto erizado en despeinadas puntas. Deidara le correspondió el beso enseguida luego de ser estampado contra las mantas de piel de la cama, mientras Obito le aprisionaba los hombros con unas manos endurecidas por callosidades. Incómodo y a la vez excitado por su poca movilidad, Deidara le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, disfrutando la suave textura del sacón en sus talones desnudos. Aunque el roce del mosquete le molestaba, ello pasó a segundo plano cuando sintió una gran dureza no metálica empujando contra su pelvis.

Obito lo apretujaba cada vez más, apretándole su erección contra los pantaloncillos verdemar mientras se seguían comiendo la boca hasta el mareo. Deidara intentó morderle el labio partido, pero su cabeza estaba demasiado aplastada contra el colchón de plumas como para tener éxito. Previendo sus intenciones, fue Obito quien le mordió con fuerza el carnoso labio inferior, para luego lamérselo y volver a hacerlo, y volver a lamerle labios y mandíbula.

Deidara lanzó un para nada contenido gemido.

–Oye, contente un poco– lo reprendió Obito mientras bajaba sus manos por el torso hacia los muslos, quedándose en apretarle las nalgas.

Eran tan redondeadas y suaves para su tacto, que creyó que se volvería loco pellizcándoselas. Bajó a chuponearle la garganta intentando sofrenarse un poco y dosificar su pasión, pero otra vez el chico volvió a gemir como un endemoniado mientras estiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, descubriéndole todo lo que podía la garganta.

–No puedes ir tan necesitado– Obito se separó un poco, dándole a Deidara una buena visión de ángulo picado.

El pecho amplio, la camisa negra semi abierta insinuando una carne de la que quiso conocer más apenas lo vio, un rebelde cabello duro y negro como la noche alrededor de su tuerta, lastimada, expresión adusta, pervertida en el fondo. Las grandes mangas adornadas de rojo lo hacían todo más incitante a su gusto.

–Nunca me folló un capitán, hm– retrucó con la voz ronca.

Obito sonrió, desatándole el nudo de los pantalones y tirando de ellos con ayuda de las piernas de Deidara.

–Para todo hay una primera vez, bombardero– le sonrió como un diablo, y bajó directo a deshacerle los trapos que conformaban su ropa interior para descubrir una erección elevándose tras unos rizos dorados.

–¿En serio eres japonés?– preguntó mientras le lamía la ingle y buscaba el lunar al lado de su precioso ombligo, deshaciendo el nudo con el que se sujetaba la parte inferior de la camisa blanca.

Deidara exclamó cuando los apasionados besos pasaron de sus tripas a su glande.

–Gritas mucho– lo regañó Obito, aunque no iba a aceptar que eso le encantaba. Los hombres normalmente gruñían y se contenían demasiado. A él le gustaba hacerles gritar, pero nunca tuvo uno tan sensual bajo su poder y que encima lo hiciera tan gratuitamente.

–M-mi madre era descendiente de los holandeses– explicó con rapidez antes de volver a gritar cuando su pene fue envuelto en una caliente boca –. ¡Ah, sigue así!

Obito se separó, algo exasperado.

–Guarda silencio– aunque se estaba volviendo adicto a esa voz, tenía que acallarlo para evitar los comentarios de sus hombres. O al menos la mayor parte de los comentarios, si quería mantener su respeto.

Buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó un fino pañuelo de seda china, con el que conformó una mordaza en la boca del rubio, atándosela a la nuca.

Deidara frunció el entrecejo.

–¡Mpfgfgg!– gritó, haciendo dudar a Obito.

Se la aflojó, liberándole la boca.

Deidara se abalanzó contra sus labios de nuevo, y cuando Obito le respondió deseoso, el beso escaló en temperatura hasta que el rubio volvió a gemir insoportablemente agudo en el momento en que el capitán volvió a masturbarlo con sus duras manos.

Obito se separó y lo amordazó de nuevo, ante los ojos protestones.

–En tierra te la saco– le prometió, conteniéndole el rostro entre las manos, volviendo a su tarea.

Deidara volvió a gemir, pero esta vez sus dientes se apretaban contra la tela y supuso que su voz no se oiría tanto ya que el hombre pasó de su pene a sus testículos y siguió bajando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se retorció atado y amordazado sobre el colchón, mientras el capitán le acomodaba las piernas sobre sus hombros y se dirigía al sur de su prisionero.

Obito no dudó un instante en comenzar a comerle el culo; hacía tantas noches y estrellas que no podía dedicarse a ese placer. Ya había dejado de contar. A diferencia de la mayoría de los piratas, a él no le gustaba forzar a los hombres, las mujeres no se la paraban y no tenía demasiada suerte intentando seducir muchachos en los puertos, donde era recibido con miedo incluso ante los ostentosos pagos que ofrecía. Hallar uno de su especie y que le gustara era algo que definitivamente, no había soñado que ocurriría en sus dominios, y mucho menos en su propio camarote.

Estiró su lengua hasta hacerse doler, con tal de recorrer la suave línea que se dibujaba antes de la separación de las nalgas. Las mordisqueó brevemente antes de volver a la carga con su lengua, besándole el agujero e intentando meter el musculoso órgano en la pequeña cavidad del tamaño de una uña. Sintió a Deidara retorcerse, las piernas del pirata cayendo con repentino peso sobre sus hombros. Se las sostuvo reabriéndolas con las manos y prosiguió besándole y chupándole la entrada, sintiendo con predilección cómo la piel de las piernas y nalgas se erizaba y el vello se paraba.

Era tan sensible, y le encantaba eso.

Deidara suspiró hundido en la delicia de esa boca contra su entrada; ese hombre sabía bien lo que hacía. El tener sus manos atadas a la espalda hacía que se abriera con cada vez mayor rapidez ante la lengua del capitán Uchiha, como este se lo hizo notar.

–De repente te estás abriendo tanto– jadeó Obito, tomando aire antes de seguir con su tarea.

Deidara cerró los ojos, una explosión de aleteos detonándose en toda su piel desde la columna hasta los hombros y el cuello, sintiendo oleadas de frío y de calor por todo su ser. Sus gemidos se fueron transformando en un ronroneo suave y constante, haciendo sonreír a Obito.

–Dijiste que sabías usar bolas chinas–Deidara abrió los ojos, curioso, para ver al capitán alejarse de sus piernas y buscar algo en un cofre con llaves.

Obito sacó una caja negra con incrustaciones de plata y madera roja quemada, y volvió a sentarse entre las piernas del pirata. Deidara se impulsó con sus talones e intentó sentarse, acercándose a ver con expectación.

El capitán abrió la larga caja con un pequeño cerrojo, y descubrió tras un pañuelo de tela un set de bolas chinas que intercalaban metal y madera.

–Primero de madera, luego de acero, luego madera, luego acero– describió, sin tocarlas –. Las mandé a hacer en China, pero todavía no encontré oportunidad de estrenarlas.

La sonrisa de Deidara fue tan grande, que deformó por completo la mordaza. Los ojos claros relampaguearon como un cielo tormentoso.

Y arrebatado su corazón por la emoción, Obito se lanzó encima suyo, besándole los labios rosados que habían aparecido tras la mordaza. Deidara le correspondió al beso como pudo, y ambas lenguas se hicieron sentir su temperatura caliente a través del pañuelo cada vez más humedecido. Luego de que Obito comprendiera que comerle la boca con la mordaza no era lo más inteligente y habiendo terminado con unos hilos de su preciosa seda en la boca, desató a Deidara una vez más y se hundieron en un beso caliente, casi peleando furiosos, cada cual queriendo más del otro mientras sus bocas se hacían agua y sus labios se volvían sensibles al raspado de los bigotes cuidadosamente afeitados de ambos.

Obito se separó para dejarle tomar un poco de aire, y admiró la belleza del pirata enemigo sobre su cama. Le acarició el pecho bronceado hasta llegar al lunar de su ombligo, y allí debajo se deshizo del último botón con lentísima galantería, haciendo que Deidara contuviera la respiración un instante antes de soltar un suspiro, su tripa inflándose momentáneamente la agitación y temblando casi imperceptiblemente bajo las manos rígidas.

Obito le terminó de abrir la camisa, acariciándole con lentitud las caderas, pero cuando fue a intentar quitársela se topó con el límite que las muñecas atadas a la espalda de Deidara le imponían. El chico se removió inquieto para sentir la prenda deslizarse bajo sus hombros, pero solo hasta allí pudo llegar su colaboración. El capitán sopesó la situación, la camisa le sentaba bellísima, pero no estaba dispuesto a desatarlo aún. Finalmente, tomó las mangas con fuerza y las arrancó, destrozando la delicada prenda mientras el rubio rugía y acercaba su erección contra él, refregándosele como un loco en respuesta a su acción.

Obito lo tomó de las nalgas y volvió a besarlo con intenciones de tapar cualquier posible sonido llamativo, y se embebió los dedos en saliva antes de volver al trasero del muchacho. Deidara le rodeó de nuevo con sus piernas y se desesperó internamente al ver que el capitán no parecía dispuesto a sacarse alguna prenda él también. La intromisión de un dedo le borró el pensamiento de la mente, arqueándose dolorosamente sobre sus torturadas muñecas.

Obito tapó el grito con su mano.

–Por favor– le susurró, y Deidara juró que se había puesto colorado.

¿De verdad el temible capitán pirata Uchiha Obito tenía miedo de lo que pensaran sus hombres sobre lo que hacía en su camarote? Se le hizo hasta tierno, y como respuesta mordió la piel hasta hacerle retirarla por el dolor que le causó.

–Si quieres algo en tu boca, no muerdas así– concedió Obito, acercando sus dedos de nuevo, no sin cierto recelo.

Deidara sonrió felino, para recibir los dedos con suaves besos. Obito se relajó y prosiguió en su pequeña exploración anal, cuando una mordida le hizo querer retirar la mano otra vez.

Ahí estaba el rubio, impidiéndoselo con succiones suaves que le hicieron imaginar lo que podría sentir cuando bajara a hacerse cargo de su propio mástil.

Deidara sonrió mientras seguía chupándole los dedos, intercalando con mordiditas filosas cada tanto hasta que el capitán se acostumbrara. Finalmente, fue demasiado para Obito, quien recuperó el control sobre su mano y decidió ir a dilatarlo directamente con aquellos dedos que Deidara se había encargado de humectar.

El chico soltó un grito que acabó modulando, apretando los dientes con fuerza mientras sentía los gruesos dedos colarse en su interior y todo su cuerpo empezaba a transpirar como cuando se navega bajo la línea del Ecuador. Sus pies resbalaron un par de veces antes de inmovilizarse para respirar y seguir abriéndose, soltando una expresión de gozo.

Obito lo miró, y no pudo evitar sonreírle. Una sonrisa de alegría rompiendo la dureza de su faz, apuñalando directamente el corazón de Deidara, quien la recibió con la guardia baja. El chico solo pudo morderse los labios para no hablar, a pesar de que en principio no tenía nada para decir.

Obito giró sus dedos, empujándolos hacia delante y atrás, sin quitarle su único ojo de la rosada tez, de la expresión de su rostro. Ese chico era tan bonito. Tan bonito. Que quería aplicarse todo lo posible a hacérselo extremadamente placentero, y a la vez no se sentía con la confianza suficiente como para no estallar como una bestia salvaje debido a su abstinencia.

–Ve a por más– el susurro apasionado cortó con su extravío.

El capitán empezó con movimientos de tijera, abriéndolo cada vez más.

Deidara cerró los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutarlo, mientras la suavidad de las mantas le hacía cosquillas por todo su cuerpo, relajándolo más aún. Pensó que podía olvidarse de ser capitán con su propio barco y camarote principal un día, mientras pudiera compartir esa cama con el capitán Uchiha, y enseguida se rio de sí mismo, algo avergonzado. El capitán pareció percibirlo, y le hizo un juego de dedos especialmente extraño que le hizo estallar en risas y en cosquillas.

Obito se sonrojó ante el espectáculo.

–¿Quieres más?– le ronroneó, pasándole la mitad más sensible de su cara por el pecho y el ombligo, aspirando su olor a mar.

–Quiero tu mástil de verga, sí.

Los dos se mordieron los labios, lujuriosos.

–Creo que en todos estos años siempre he tratado con la mejor hospitalidad a quien pisa el Akatsuki– comenzó Obito, abriéndose el cinturón y los pantalones.

El suspiro de Deidara se hizo pesado cuando le vio sacar su verga erecta, apuntándole.

–Y aunque seas mi cautivo, no quisiera hacer excepciones contigo, chico bonito– sonrió de costado, ladino detrás de su parche negro.

Deidara se mordió el labio inferior para luego relamerse.

–Veo que todos quienes pisaron el Akatsuki han sido muy afortunados con _ese trato_ , ¿hm?– quiso saber.

El moreno se apenó, pero no por ello dejó de ser menos sexy.

–N-no en realidad– tartamudeó –. Pero parece que tú tienes buena suerte– intentó sonar más confiado.

El rubio compuso una sonrisa de tal superioridad, que el gran capitán se sintió empequeñecer casi por momentos.

–Yo soy buena suerte, hm– reptó con su cuerpo unos centímetros hacia el mástil que lo esperaba.

El capitán le abrió bien las piernas, posicionándose entre ellas justo al frente de su entrada.

–Humildades aparte– bromeó, antes de apretarle el glande contra la entrada.

La expresión de superioridad de Deidara mutó enseguida a una de sufrimiento.

–¡Hazlo ya, hm!– exclamó impaciente.

El capitán sonrió, refregándole el glande cada vez más mojado contra el anillo anal, humedeciéndolo por completo mientras el rubio se doblaba como un arco.

–Sigues dándole órdenes a quien te mantiene atado– pasó su pene tortuosamente de abajo hacia arriba y de arriba abajo, sintiendo el hervor crecer en su suave piel erógena.

Lo necesitaba ya mismo, pero quería reafirmar la dominancia que la sensualidad de ese pirata estuvo a punto de arrebatarle varias veces.

Deidara contuvo por primera vez un gemido del puro orgullo.

–A mí nadie me manda. Ni siquiera lo podía lograr Kurotsuchi sin perder mucho a cambio, hm– ahora que lo pensaba, quizás su rebeldía fue una de las razones por las que le abandonó tan rápidamente cuando el asalto al Akatsuki se tornó un fracaso.

Con lo mucho que le importaba eso ahora.

El capitán se sintió desafiado.

–Tendré que domarte, entonces– dejó de jugar con su verga, apostando el glande en la entrada.

Deidara se mordió a sí mismo.

–Veremos quién tiene la última palabra, hm.

Obito entró, empujándose hasta arrancarle un gemido que le hizo sonreír triunfal.

–Veremos– le mordisqueó el carnoso labio inferior mientras terminaba de empalarse en su interior.

Cerrando el ojo, sintiendo cómo la temperatura interna era incluso más abrasante que el infierno que había juntado en su polla desde que lo hizo entrar a su camarote.

–Oh– jadeó, empujándose con violencia mientras escuchaba unos quejiditos de ansia –. Eres tan ardiente.

Sus labios se atrajeron imantados, y para cuando sus lenguas se enredaron, también lo habían hecho sus caderas en un vaivén que no hacía más que aumentar.

Muy pronto, los ruidos mojados de las embestidas y los aprietes constrictores se hicieron los protagonistas, retumbando en el camarote por sobre los suaves gemidos y el crujido del dosel. Obito y Deidara se estaban haciendo agua ahí debajo, volviéndose mar embravecido en la unión resbalosamente húmeda de falo y cavidad.

El agarre de las piernas de Deidara alrededor de la cadera y el tapado se hizo más férreo que las cadenas del ancla, haciéndole saber a Obito que no se liberaría de esas piernas tan fácilmente. Y por un momento, se entregó al placer desmedido del que hacía tanto no disfrutaba, abrazándolo como si lo protegiera, siendo recibido por esa fresca boca que parecía acabaría siendo la dueña de su vida.

El dolor en sus coyunturas atadas era menor que el placer que Deidara sentía al besarse con Obito, auto-empalarse hasta donde le era posible y sentir su miembro apretado entre sus cuerpos. El moreno se separó un instante y se abrió por completo la camisa, mostrándole su torso sudado y musculoso, lleno de llamativas cicatrices y quemaduras en el lado derecho. Deidara jadeó de deseo, las heridas del capitán del Akatsuki eran legendarias en los mares y las decenas de leyendas que intentaban explicarlas unas más descabelladas que otras, pero jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza que las vería y que perdería la razón por ellas. Cuando Obito se acostó encima suyo de nuevo, apretándole el falo erecto contra su caliente tripa, se le escapó bastante líquido preseminal. Le preguntaría la verdad tras esas misteriosas cicatrices cuando terminaran, pero ahora, iba a entregarse por completo a que ese extraño hombre tuviera el privilegio de dominarlo temporalmente.

Obito se detuvo abruptamente; si seguía así se iba a venir rapidísimo y no quería las burlas de ese bello muchacho. En su lugar, prefirió salir de la cavidad, y algo se sintió mal dentro de su pecho al escuchar la queja.

–Ey apenas estoy calentando– le reprendió Deidara, intentando incorporarse con la expectativa de montarlo.

–Discul-, ejem, no te olvides que eres mi prisionero– se corrigió con rapidez.

Deidara hizo un mohín por el que Obito habría entregado todos sus tesoros.

–¿Olvidas esto?– sacó las bolas chinas, paseándolas entre los dedos de sus manos.

Deidara se mordió los labios.

* * *

Recostado sobre su costado, Deidara respiraba con tranquilidad mientras Obito le daba la última lamida a su entrada antes de comenzar a presionar la primera pequeña bola, de perfecta madera barnizada que el capitán se había ocupado de aceitar. Deidara cerró los ojos, recordando su pequeño set de madera que había perdido para siempre en el Iwagakure, le había hecho compañía durante noches interminables.

Obito fue empujándola con cuidado, sus dedos resbalándose ante la cantidad de aceite que había usado. La próxima vez lo haría mejor, por ahora sólo podía limpiarse con la camisa rota de Deidara y seguir empujando lo mejor que podía. El suspiro del chico lo incitó a terminar de empujar la pequeña esfera, que se perdió en su interior. Obito se quedó contemplando la pequeña cadena metálica que atravesaba la bolita y la conectaba con la siguiente, saliendo del ano semi abierto que se abría y cerraba ocultando la oscuridad de la primera bola.

Deidara tenía una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, no parecía haberse agitado por demás excepto sólo disfrutarlo. Obito le acarició los cabellos que caían sobre la sien, antes de mover el resto de las bolas que tenía en la otra mano, volviendo la sonrisa del chico más profunda.

Las largas pestañas negras le estaban hipnotizando.

–No mentías sobre esto– giró un poco más las otras bolas, esperando a que sucediera lo mismo con la que se encontraba en el interior de Deidara.

Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no eran bolas suficientes para hacerlas girar dentro de su cuerpo. Volvió a contactar con Deidara, quien ahora le veía al ojo con una mirada pacífica que antes no había estado allí.

–Sigue, hm– su sonrisa calma le dio mayor confianza.

Obito le metió un dedo y empujó la bola de madera hasta que la cadenita comenzó a perderse en el ano. Seguía la bola de metal, que había aceitado demasiado y se le resbaló un par de veces. Deidara no dijo nada, aunque le causó gracia. Obito finalmente comenzó a empujarla contra la entrada semi abierta, y Deidara chistó ante la dureza y el frescor de la bola. No era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero quería descubrir más de ese set especial del capitán.

Las manos callosas lo rasparon un poco en contraste con la fina tersura que se introducía en él. La bola lo enfrió un instante, haciendo que sus paredes se apretaran más, hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a calentar rápidamente el metal aceitado una vez estuvo por completo en su interior.

Su respiración se había agitado un poco, para placer del capitán.

–Las recibes realmente bien– se inclinó sobre su oreja y se la besó luego de murmurarle.

Deidara sintió endurecerse su erección.

–Con tal de ganarme tu confianza, hm– le bromeó a pesar de su postura.

El Uchiha sonrió, alentado por el carácter contestatario del chico. Ya veía por qué se había tildado como un rebelde indomable que le daba dolores de cabeza a su antigua capitana. Pero él tenía planes muy distintos a abandonarlo en otro barco.

Probó con sacudir las dos bolas que quedaban fuera, apretándolas contra la entrada ya más abierta del pirata. El cuerpo fue recorrido por un dulce escalofrío, y continuó apretando las dos bolas contra el perineo de Deidara, haciéndole un masaje en forma oval. El rubio se agitó, gimiendo con fuerza, y Obito terminó por apretar ambas bolas contra la palma de su mano y el perineo del chico. Extendió su mano libre hacia el cabello regado sobre las mantas, perdiéndose en él hasta topar con las trenzas entrelazadas con tiras de cuero. Apretó las trenzas antes de deslizarle la mano siguiendo la línea del cuello y la columna, convirtiéndolo en un rasguño en el que fue aplicando cada vez mayor presión. Deidara se quejó del ardor, y Obito se puso más duro al ver cómo se formaban las marcas de un rosado rojizo. Volvió a rascuñarle varias veces más como si fuera un gato afilando sus garras, a la par que seguía torturándole la zona del perineo y provocando que la bola de acero chocara contra la de madera en su interior.

–M-más– gimoteó Deidara escondiendo el rostro contra la manta peluda.

Obito dejó en paz su espalda y fue a por la tercera bola. Esta era más grande que las dos anteriores, y aunque Deidara estaba acostumbrado a la textura de la madera trabajada, apenas sintió que comenzaba a presionársele contra la entrada una bola más grande de las que conocía, mordió la manta para prepararse.

Obito la fue empujando con firmeza, observando cómo los dibujos característicos de los anillos de la madera comenzaban a desaparecer uno a uno siendo absorbidos por el anillo rosado que cada vez se inyectaba más en sangre. La bola entró en una cuarta parte, luego en una tercera, y pronto ya se acercaba al diámetro. Obito la empujó hasta ese punto, y una vez allí la detuvo, acariciando con devoción la cintura y el ombligo transpirados del joven que seguía escondiendo su rostro y respiraba entrecortadamente. Los instantes de contemplación del placer sublime en el que parecía estar sumido fueron interrumpidos cuando, abruptamente, giró su cara colorada hacia él.

–¡A qué esperas, hm!– casi rugió, inquieto con la sensación de la apertura presionada.

Obito se la metió de un solo empuje, y Deidara ahogó un gemido mordiendo con más fuerza la manta que comenzaba a babear. Sintió un beso en la línea dorsal, y la bola más grande empujando las dos más pequeñas y ya calientes hacia su recto.

Ahora sí, Obito pudo mover con mayor libertad las tres bolas dentro de Deidara con sacudones de la última que quedaba afuera, y subió tanto la velocidad como la intensidad del empuje, haciendo rodar la gran bola de acero alrededor del anillo muscular del ano, el perineo y la parte inferior de los testículos del chico, presionándola cada vez más contra toda la zona hasta que, finalmente, un ruido le hizo darse cuenta de que el rubio comenzó a venirse manchando copiosamente sus mantas de piel. Obito abandonó la tortura mientras le veía venirse, los dedos de sus manos atadas apretándose detrás de su espalda.

Deidara recuperó la coherencia luego de un buen rato de estar respirando a bocanadas. Ese orgasmo con bolas chinas era el más rápido que había tenido con esos aparatos, al menos desde que había adquirido práctica con ellas.

Sintió cómo el otro pirata comenzaba a besarlo y acariciarle todo el cuerpo con predilección, haciéndole sufrir casi de sentir tanta pasión contenida serle regalada de esa manera, como si su cuerpo fuera una especie de templo que el capitán quería honrar a cada paso que daba. De tener voz suficiente para hablar, le habría dicho algo mordaz, pero sinceramente en esos momentos, la voluntad de Deidara estaba sólo por dejarse acariciar por el hombre.

A Obito le costó mucho despegarse de aquella piel salada y no quedarse a besarla toda una eternidad. Y no sabía por qué, pero quería saberlo al final del día, el anhelo comenzando a superar el miedo en su corazón.

Aun así, era el capitán, ese joven su prisionero, y, sobre todo, debía seguir con aquel pacto mutuo que los había unido en un lenguaje más amplio que el de las simples palabras.

Tomó la última bola y comenzó a empujarla firmemente contra el ano del muchacho. Deidara dio un respingo al sentirla fría, pero enseguida comenzó a calentarse. Era más grande y dura de lo que había probado jamás, pero el orgasmo le había aflojado lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo ejerciera muy poca resistencia. Se estiró como un animal al sentirla introducirse del todo en su interior, mientras el otro jugueteaba con la cadena que aún sobresalía.

Obito sonrió y se le acercó al rostro, dejándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

–¿Querías probar mi sable?

Deidara se incorporó sobre sus rodillas con repentina energía, temblando al sentir lo abierto y apretado que estaba su ano. Obito se llevó las manos a la boca, intentando contener la tentación que amenazaba con llevarse puesta su razón al verlo arrodillado sobre su cama, las manos aún atadas y las piernas abiertas con líquido y una cadena de metal cayéndole del trasero.

–Hasta que dejaste de tardarte, hm.

–Jo. ¿Aún tienes fuerzas para desafiarme?– no podía negar que le hacía sentirse vivo, poniéndose de pie mientras comenzaba a masturbarse el miembro colgante.

–Yo no pierdo mis fuerzas nunca, hm– le desafió el rubio, acercándose a gatas al borde de la cama.

Se inclinó hacia delante lo suficiente como para acercarse a la verga, y sacó la lengua dándole un enérgico lametón desde los dedos que la sostenían hasta la punta, quitándole a Obito un suspiro alocado.

–Y apenas fue una lamida, hm– presumió antes de lanzarle dos lengüetazos más y terminar metiéndose apurado la punta en la boca, succionando con fuerza.

Obito gritó.

–Espera, espera– intentó detenerlo, aunque Deidara se negaba a soltarle el miembro y casi se cae de la cama.

Obito lo sostuvo a tiempo, tomándolo por debajo de las axilas lo levantó lo suficiente como para que el chico estirara las piernas y asentara pie en el suelo del camarote.

Deidara se arrodilló en el suelo finalmente, y cuando abrió la boca para retomar su partida, el capitán pirata le metió el miembro hasta chocar con su campanilla. Deidara rugió excitado y no retrocedió ni un milímetro, comenzando una felación furiosa, las botas negras chillando sobre la vieja madera mientras Obito intentaba no caerse.

Abrió la boca y se dejó llevar por el ritmo infernal del muchacho, sosteniéndose al dosel para no perder más el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos disfrutando la textura húmeda de la boca y la lengua contra su pene, rogando que durara y no venirse con rapidez.

Deidara se estaba esforzando a medida que el dolor en sus rodillas crecía y cada movimiento profundo que realizaba le hacía sentir las bolas chinas apretarse en el interior de su recto, manteniendo su excitación alta. Comerse ese bocado celestial era algo que lo valía, como observar desde abajo al altivo capitán que no pretendía quitarse ni una prenda, pero en su rostro parecía ceder cada vez más a sus encantos.

–Ah, Deidara– le tomó una de las trenzas y la enredó alrededor de su muñeca, tironeándole la piel de la nuca –. No dejes de comerla con esa hambre, bombardero.

Deidara le respondió con un sonido húmedo altamente obsceno y la mirada fija en él.

Obito no iba a aguantar más, de verlo arrodillado y atado a sus pies, arrodillado con las piernas abiertas y los muslos transpirados, las bolas chinas ya totalmente fuera de su alcance. Era demasiado.

–¡Deidara!– jadeó antes de retirarse de la boca del joven, comenzando a venírsele copiosamente en la cara y el pecho.

Deidara cerró los ojos manchados de semen, sacó la lengua para recibir algunos chorros de leche caliente que se tragó, pero sobre todo fue empapado por completo en su rostro, su barbilla chorreando hasta sus pectorales y ombligo hasta escuchar algunas gotas llegar al piso y comenzar a formarse pequeños charcos.

El capitán se agachó para liberarle las muñecas, y justo cuando Deidara se acariciaba las sensibles zonas, fue cargado sobre un hombro del Uchiha, quien se dirigió al escritorio de cuarenta y cinco grados. Tirando sus papeles, cartas, plumas y tinta de una amplia barrida de brazo, colocó con brusquedad a Deidara boca arriba.

Mientras se apoyaba contra el mueble esperando recuperar el aliento, le dobló las piernas y sujetó los pies contra la barandilla. Ver el lunar del ombligo y toda su tripa mojada en semen le provocó tironear de la cadena de las bolas chinas con rudeza, sacándole un grito encelado justo cerca de su puerta.

Se asustó ante el sonido, y rogándole en vano porque hiciera silencio, tuvo que recoger un pedazo de las prendas que resbalaban sobre la madera salada y se acercó a la boca.

–Por favor, muerde y no hagas ruido– le rogó con tanto apuro, que Deidara prefirió hacerle caso sólo luego de una estruendosa carcajada que volvió la cara del capitán roja como su tapado.

Una vez le dejó el paño y todas sus esperanzas de discreción, volvió para tirar con más lentitud de la cadena. La gran bola de acero comenzó a asomarse, y la respiración de Deidara se agitó en un gemido que volvió vanos todos sus intentos de silencio.

–Shhh, por favor– gesticuló antes de seguir tirando, logrando sacarle la gran bola mojada del trasero.

Deidara cambió el gemir por darle una fuerte patada al escritorio, ante lo cual Obito decidió proseguir con la bola grande de madera con mucho más cuidado. Apenas llegó a la mitad de la bola, el cuerpo de Deidara pareció ayudarle a expulsarla, y el corazón del capitán se aceleró al ver cómo la boca rosada oscura se abría y cerraba en torno a la cadena.

–Voy a hacer que nunca te olvides de esta bienvenida– le susurró antes de tirar con violencia, arrancándole dos manchadas bolas que quedaban en su interior de un solo movimiento, haciendo que Deidara pateara, gritara y mordiera la prenda con más fuerza, para delicia y tormento del capitán.

–Al fin nuestro capitán dejará de navegar triste y solitario los mares– comentó Zetsu del otro lado de la puerta, provocando a agitación de sus compañeros piratas, quienes se dirigieron a la bodega para festejar.

Adentro del camarote, el capitán dedicaba su tiempo a limpiar las bolas con otro de sus ricos pañuelos, mientras el rubio lo esperaba con las piernas abiertas cómodamente recargado sobre sus codos en la mesa.

–¿Qué me miras así?– esperaba no haberse oído infantil.

–Vamos, ven a darme ese mástil de verga de nuevo, hm– respondió el gamberro, golpeándose el espacio entre las nalgas abiertas.

A Obito se le cayó la botella de aceite sobre las bolas recién limpias.

–Ahora sí, vas a respetarme– se acercó a grandes zancadas y se recargó las piernas de Deidara al hombro, antes de meterle la primera bola de un solo movimiento hasta enterrar la mitad de sus nudillos.

–¡Ah, sí! ¡Dame así!– rugió como una bestia.

–¡Baja la voz!– cuchicheó –. ¡Mis hombres me perderán el respeto!

–¡Cállate y ve cómo lo hago, hm!– le escupió Deidara antes de arrebatarle el mando de un zarpazo, metiéndose con algo de dificultad la segunda bola de metal.

Azorado y mareado por la provocación, Obito sólo atinó a devolverle el paño que debía morder mientras observaba cómo los dedos del muchacho hacían la tarea. Acto seguido le apartó las manos y comenzó a meterle la tercera bola, celoso de su habilidad.

Las uñas de Deidara se clavaron ruidosamente en la madera de roble, dañándola.

Con la mirada acerada, lo retó a terminar con su tarea.

Obito tomó el desafío, y directamente le empujó la última bola adentro, colando sus dedos también. No conforme al no ver al muchacho aún rendirse en su expresión desafiante, a pesar del rostro casi orgásmico que presentaba, comenzó a penetrarlo con su propio miembro, chocando su glande con la bola de metal.

Se le escapó un ruidoso gemido, y Deidara hubiera reído de no ser porque estaba más concentrado tratando de respirar al sentir las cuatro bolas meterse más en su recto y la carne del pirata encallar en su entrada.

Las embestidas de Obito duraron muy poco, porque la cadenita de metal estuvo a punto de lacerarlo. Con miedo y cuidado acabó por salirse, y al comprobar que no tenía nada excepto una dolorosa irritación, le metió los dedos para comenzar a sacarle las bolas con cuidado y una a una.

Deidara se levantó sobre sus manos y se quitó el paño de la boca, mirándolo enojado.

–¡No hagas eso!– lo regañó.

Y Obito entendió, que ese chico de verdad era indomable.

Tiró las bolas con violencia al piso y se abalanzó sobre la mesa, sintiendo cómo una mano pequeña guiaba su nueva erección hacia la ansiosa cavidad del pirata. Comenzó a cogérselo sobre la mesa, mientras el chico se sostenía de sus hombros y le arañaba hasta lastimarlo, devolviéndole los arañazos previos.

Obito empujó todo lo que pudo, pero aún la gruesa barandilla dificultaba su libertad de movimiento.

Lo levantó de las caderas y Deidara se abrazó a él con fuerza, apretando el trasero contra el miembro torturado del capitán. Obito le acarició el trasero esponjoso y suave, y aunque le gustaba tenerlo así, de parado no podrían hacer más que los cortos movimientos de caderas que estaban ejecutando. Finalmente, separó las piernas de su espalda y se salió de él, lo dejó parado y le dio la vuelta, recuperando con rapidez el paño de la decencia. Lo penetró por detrás, y Deidara se terminó de colocar el paño en la boca, gritando con fuerza enfrente de la puerta.

El capitán Obito Uchiha ya no sabía qué más hacer, y su talón chocó con el sable. Lo tomó del pomo y comenzó a golpearle las nalgas mientras se lo follaba, empujándole la espalda hacia delante y sosteniéndolo del cuello, a la par que Deidara aferraba lo mejor que podía la pisada y acostaba los antebrazos contra la puerta, rugiendo rabioso mientras destrozaba lo que había sido una parte de su camisa.

–Oigo ruido de pelotas chocar contra un culo dos veces por segundo– relató Hidan pegando el oído al lado externo de la puerta, haciendo reír a la mitad de sus compañeros, avergonzando a la otra –. ¡Hey, Kakuzu! ¡Ven a escuchar y aprende cómo se hace!– le graznó mientras le robaba la botella del ron que sacaron sin permiso a Nagato.

–¡Vete a la mierda, Hidan!– escupió furioso el inmortal, coloreándose bajo su piel tostada mientras todos comenzaban a gastarle bromas.

Deidara gritaba como si estuviera en la peor de las torturas, pero disfrutaba cada planazo del sable sobre sus nalgas, intercalados con las profundas estocadas del mástil de verga del capitán.

–¡Guarda… silencio!– jadeó por última vez Obito antes de soltar el sable y terminar apretándolo contra la puerta, follándoselo como si fuera un conejo.

Deidara vio estrellas en sus ojos abiertos, y de puntas de pie, se vino contra la puerta del camarote mientras sentía su interior ser inundado del espeso líquido cálido.

–¡GGGGFM!– aulló casi tragándose una parte del paño.

–¡Deidara!– el grito de Obito fue más potente que todos los que había dado antes Deidara.

* * *

Estaba hermoso a la luz de la candela, recostado totalmente desnudo entre sus mantas de piel. El pañuelo celeste que le había robado y ahora llevaba como bandana atada a la frente, dejando caer su flequillo por encima, le sentaba totalmente encantador.

–¿En serio no temes que te degüelle mientras duermes o algo así, hm?– le ronroneó Deidara comiendo una manzana, acariciando la cama para que el capitán ahora semi desnudo se acercara a él.

Obito fue directo a donde le indicaba y más allá, a morder el corazón de la manzana en los labios del bombardero rubio, deleitándose en su sabor ahora más dulce.

–Te vi tan feliz hace un rato que no creo que te vuelvas contra mí. Como capitán del Akatsuki, es un riesgo que debo asumir– le sacó el corazón de la fruta y lo lanzó hacia atrás, acostándose encima del rubio.

Deidara lo recibió con sus brazos y su enigmática sonrisa gatuna.

–Ya va hacer un día que no sales de aquí, hm– el capitán le había dicho que estaría "retenido" en su camarote hasta que confiara por completo en él –. ¿Vergüenza?– le pinchó.

El ya no tan temblé capitán Uchiha se rascó la nariz, corriéndole la vista.

–Espero que pases el período de prueba y te sientas bien como nuevo miembro del Akatsuki– le cambió de tema a pesar de que sus orejas ardían.

Deidara se colgó de su cuello, mientras le quitaba el parche y le acercaba el rostro para besarle el párpado vacío.

–Sus deseos son órdenes, Capitán.

**Author's Note:**

> Obito abrió las Ocho Puertas para cogerse al piratita sexy. A cambio perdió toda autoridad sobre él - esperen, nunca la tuvo. Itachi cree que hay una bella sirena siguiéndole, aunque Nagato le ha dicho que es un horrible hombre tiburón y lo alejó pronto del castillo de la nave, aprovechando que el morocho no ve muy bien. Konan es reina en una isla tropical y Sasori su mayordomo, dice que el mar lo humedece. Quizás Hidan intente casarles para que no vivan en pecado. Ojalá Kakuzu le haga caso.
> 
> Más en serio, en este AU Japón reemplaza a Inglaterra como la reina de los mares en nuestra historia moderna y contemporánea. Todo lo que ocurrió con el imperio inglés, pues aquí existe pero a la japonesa, e imaginen que para el 2020, la lengua franca del mundo es el japonés. Como Japón en la historia real estuvo cerrado al exterior cientos de años, pero sólo se abrió a los holandeses, decidí jsutificar por allí el aspecto de Deidara, claro con la libertad de que este Japón habría sido más abierto y sus civiles podrían haberse mezclado. Ah sí, siempre quise escribir el fetiche que me dan esas bolas chinas añejas y me inventé un poco estas, no estaba planeado para este AU pero la vida es corta y los tres somos felices, Deidara, Obito y yo.
> 
> Día 6 de la Tobidei Week, voy por ti. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
